Parentage: ‘DEMI’ originated as a naturally occurring, whole-plant mutation of the species Aloe rauhii (not a named variety or cultivar, and not patented). In 2009, the inventor discovered the mutation at a commercial greenhouse in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands, growing amongst a crop of the species unnamed, unpatented Aloe rauhii plant. The mutation was noted for its dark green foliage with elongated papillae, white in color, which create a pattern of dense longitudinal striping on both the upper and lower leaf surfaces. The mutation was isolated for further observation and subsequent commercialization.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DEMI’, by way of rooting side shoots harvested from the claimed plant, was first initiated in 2009 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands. The claimed plant has since been asexually propagated by way of meristematic tissue culture propagation. Through 13 subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.